Kakeru Tobe
Kakeru Tobe is a student of class 2F and Soccer Club member. He is the first person to address Hachiman wrongly as Hikitani,which results in his clique members to call him the same. Appearance Tobe has brown-dyed long hair and usually seen in school uniform.With hair band Personality According to Hayato, his bleached hair might make him look like a bad guy, but he’s the best at getting everyone energised. He always gets involved at the school festival and the sports festival. Because of that, Hayato believes he is a nice person. But in Yukino's opinion, he is an easily excited person whose only talent is making noise. He is truly excited in all things he perform. As mentioned by himself, he tries to be popular. He also shows sign of envy over things which others achieve and he couldn't. Abilities He, along with Yumiko and Hayato, is a very good actor. In order to teach the girls who are mean towards Rumi, Hachiman asked him along with the latter two to act as bullies that threaten to beat them up. He put up a very convincing act with a frighteningly demented expression on his face, successfully reducing several of the girls on a verge of tears. He despised doing it, and felt Hachiman was seriously terrible for suggesting such method. History Kakeru is a member of Hayato's clique. He is always seen with Hayama, Ooka, Yamato, Hina, Yumiko and Yui, and is very proud of being close to the most popular student in school. He is one of the victim of numerous false chain messages. One of them claimed that he belongs to a gang that hangs around at the arcade picking on people from West High. Following the incident Hayama went to the Service Club to stop the chain messages. The Service Club members suspected that one of the victims was the culprit. Yui stated that the chain messages was the reflection of grouping of workplace visit, in which groups of three are formed, meaning one of the four friends was going to be left out which will affect their friendship. The Service Club members came to the conclusion that one of them feared of being left out spread the chain messages. Hachiman revealed that Tobe is only friendly to both Ooka and Yamato when Hayato is around, which the latter two did the same, and the trio regarded each other as a friend of a friend only. This can be seen when Hayato walked away to talk to Hachiman, the three of them didn't interact with each other, facing at different directions and both Ooka and Yamato tended to their phones with an awkward silence between them.. Following Hachiman's suggestion, Hayato told them that he won't join a workplace visit group with them, much to their shock. The three of them then wrote their names for the workplace visit together. Thus their friendship improved greatly. He has feelings for Hina which is revealed in Chiba Village summer camp in discussion of who likes which girls in boys room. To "solve" Rumi's problem with her mean classmates, Hachiman concocted a plan in which he, Yumiko and Hayato act as delinquents threatening them in order to expose their inner selfish traits so that their relationships ended, and thus they no longer mean to Rumi. After the incident, Tobe started to develop a negative opinion on Hachiman. Tobe is the only guy in class who supported Hina's script for the cultural festival. After the Cultural Festival, the news of Hachiman giving severe tongue lashing towards Sagami spread throughout the school. He, like most of the school, felt Hachiman is extremely horrible. He then can be heard saying that to the others, and something not unlike of what Hachiman has just done happened during summer too. His Somethingtani-kun mean joke on Hachiman show his low opinion on him. During the school excursion, he intends to confess to Hina, and therefore requested help from the service club. At first he refused to say his request in-front of Hachiman whom he considered zero reliability, but after the cold shoulders of Yukino and Hayama's persuasion, he explained to the club, his idea of confession and that he doesn't want to be rejected. Hachiman considering the status of the group and others opinion of Tobe, asked him to give up,by giving his own life examples.but Hachiman was outnumber by the entire group.During the field trip with the suggestion of Yui,Both Hachiman and Saika was included in their groups.Thus forming the same pattern as Chiba village camp with inclusion Saki .Hachiman and Yui give their contribution of help to Tobe's request to certain extent However,after the conversation with Miura and Hayama separately. Hachiman was able understands Hina's personal request to Hachiman in the club , that her current stance to not be in a relationship, Hachiman thinks that what's broken can't be mend and thus confessed to Hina ahead of Kakeru. Hina's rejection of Hachiman successfully stopped Kakeru from confessing to Hina and thus maintained the status quo. Hachiman act fulfilled both Hina's request of stopping Tobe's confession and Tobe's request of not being rejected. The aftermath of this request cause a remarkable strain in the relationship of Service Club members. To Hachiman's credit, Tobe didn't resent him for it and he just gave him a friendly punch on his chest, not to mention he gained Hina's gratitude. Relationships He is friendly with everyone and belongs to popular Hayama's clique and seems to be the best friend of Hayato Hayama. He is also friends with Ooka, and Yamato, along with Yumiko Miura, Yui Yuigahama and Hina Ebina, with whom he often hangs out. Hina Ebina She is the girl whom Tobe harbored feelings for.It was later revealed in the light novel that Hina knows of Kakeru's feelings towards her .but does not want to engage in a relationship at the current time due to her lack of confidence, and thus requested help from Hachiman to help her maintain the status quo, which Hachiman succeeded in.But even though, Tobe isn't in the idea of giving up. Hachiman Hikigaya Tobe is the first person to mistakenly address him as Hikitani. It becomes an informal nickname, which results in his clique members to call Hachiman the same. After the Chiba Village summer camp incident, he started to have a very negative opinion on Hachiman, and felt that he is seriously terrible. At the end of the cultural festival, he shared his opinion to everyone within earshot. He even made fun of Hachiman by referring him as Somethingtani-kun. In the Service Club, he refused to state his request in the presence of Hachiman as he felt the latter was "zero reliability". As the series progresses, Tobe started to understand Hachiman's better, which can be seen during the school field trip. He trust Hachiman's toughness is due to indifference towards him while Ooka and Yamato's encouragement for his confession is because they think it's fun. After the field trip Tobe casually talk to Hachiman in a friendlier manner than before, hinting that all his negative opinions on the latter has vanished. But he still believes Hachiman's surname was Hikitani and even addressed him by the name, much to the latter's annoyance. Iroha Isshiki Tobe is in the foot ball club which Isshiki manages.They are on good terms .Tobe often helps Isshiki in various matters like going shopping together for the club,arranging furniture in student council room and even helped her once to create situation for her confess to Hayama. Quotes “Ah, sorry, my bad! U-Umm… Hi? Hikitani-kun? Hikitani-kun, could you get that ball?” Tobe to Hachiman “Ah, ya see? Hikitani-kun’s seriously terrible, man! Somethin’ happened like that durin’ summer too!” Tobe sharing his opinion on Hachiman to the others. Trivia *Fulfilling Tobe's and Hina's individual requests was the third social suicide by Hachiman causing strain in the relationship with his club mates. Fortunately for him, it was kept secret, Tobe didn't resent him for it, not to mention he gained Hina's gratitude. * Tobe is the noisiest person in class 2-F, according to Yukino. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F